


Tomorrow Is The Day That We Feast On The Ghosts of Today

by Revelation_Dis



Series: The Crack [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Crack, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, PWP, Tentacles, catra is nine at the start of the fic, catradora really doesn't appear until the end, crack porn, this is so fucking weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revelation_Dis/pseuds/Revelation_Dis
Summary: Hordak and Shadow Weaver have angry hate sex.





	Tomorrow Is The Day That We Feast On The Ghosts of Today

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure crack.

One night while in her chamber, Shadow Weaver was drawing power from the black garnet into her own body. Earlier during the day she had taken some of the children out for ice cream. It was their once a year treat, and only the best of the best could go. Of course Shadow Weaver was very strict as to who she saw as the absolute best, so only Adora got to go. Adora had wanted Catra to come with her, but Shadow Weaver explained that lactose wasn’t good for cats and that there were no dairy free options to be had. Of course this was bullshit, but who’s counting?

Right, so Shadow Weaver was recharging her magic when suddenly one of the screens came on. Shadow Weaver immediately stopped to look at Hordak’s visage on the monitor. This was before Hordak’s body really started going to shit. So he still rated at least an 8.9 on the hotness scale, as opposed to the 4.20 he’d be at in the future. Shadow Weaver bowed to her superior and greeted him, “Lord Hordak, what may I do for you?”

“Am I to understand that on ice cream day you only took one child, and that child was Adora?” Hordak asked.

“She was the only one who deserved to go with me!” Shadow Weaver insisted.

“Oh really? Because according to these documents that I just pulled from my ass, it shows that there were others slightly better than Adora!” He snarled, waving the papers in the air.

Shadow Weaver gave an exasperated sigh, “Lord Hordak, I simply didn’t take the other children because I hate them, and I’m obsessed with Adora! Besides, you’re one to talk! Last week was movie week and the only person you took was Catra!”

Hordak would concede that she had a point, but was too proud to admit so. “In my chambers, now!” he seethed before cutting off communication.

Shadow Weaver grumbled to herself. She swore to the dark gods that when she had the chance she’d over throw Hordak and take over the Horde herself. For now though she’d just have to go along with Hordak’s desires no matter how inane and stupid they might be. It didn’t take Shadow Weaver long to reach Hordak’s inner sanctum and she was really starting to wish she’d taken longer.

“It’s about time you showed up,” Hordak growled.

Shadow Weaver rolled her eyes. “I got here as soon as I could, Lord Hordic-I mean Hordak!”

Hordak squinted at her. He’d heard her little slip and was deciding whether or not to punish her. “Do not test my patience, Shadow Weaver. Both of us are well aware of who’s the top boss around here!”

“Judging by the tent you’ve been sporting since I got here I do say it isn’t you.”

Hordak glanced down to see that Shadow Weaver was correct. Straining against the fabric of his dress was his erect penis. He looked at Shadow Weaver and grumbled something incomprehensible. Curse this damnable woman and her way of making him feel things! “Don’t flatter yourself! What you see is nothing more than a tool!”

“Yes, and a faulty one at that,” Shadow Weaver smirked.

In practically a flash, Hordak was in front of Shadow Weaver gripping her chin with his right hand. “I am not faulty!”

“Did I strike a nerve?” Shadow Weaver gloated.

Hordak removed her mask and gave her a violent kiss on the lips. At least we assume it’s a pair of lips. For the sake of this story we’ll assume that Shadow Weaver has a human looking mouth, and not something utterly bizarre like a pair of mandibles. 

Anyway,

Shadow Weaver maneuvered one of her hands towards the tuft of hair that Hordak called a mohawk and pulled on it, hard. Hordak let out a cry of pain, but the sorceress had him trapped in a feverish kiss. He was at last able to pull away, and glare at her. “Damn you, you insufferable witch!” he shouted.

“Oh come on, we both know you liked it,” Shadow Weaver gloated, “My, your little Hordak has grown! I didn’t think such a thing was possible!”

Hordak grumbled something. “Do not ever refer to my dick as my “little Hordak”. Understood?” he exclaimed.

Shadow Weaver just shrugged.

“Now be a good little sorceress and pleasure me!” he commanded.

Shadow Weaver knocked her head back and started laughing. “Oh no, no, you will be the one to pleasure me!”

Before Hordak could protest, several shadowy tentacles started to wrap themselves all around Hordak’s body. His arms were lifted above his head and his wrists bound together. Two tendrils wrapped around each of his ankles, spreading his legs apart. Another pair of tentacles ripped the fabric of his dress.

“My dress! That was Gucci!” he cried.

Shadow Weaver smirked, “The safety word is apple sauce.”

Hordak nodded. Shadow Weaver grinned. A small tendril wrapped itself around Hordak’s dick and slowly, ever so slowly, it moved along his shaft. “Can’t you go any faster?” Hordak growled.

“Naughty boys don’t get to make demands. Now apologize to your mistress!”

“Fuck you!” Hordak snarled.

Another tendril wrapped around his throat and slowly begin to squeeze. Hordak’s breaths were becoming ragged. The tendril around his dick started moving at a more reasonable pace. Soon another pair of tendrils wrapped around his balls and gently squeezed them. Hordak let out a ragged moan. Damn this insufferable woman! If he knew Shadow Weaver though, he knew that she wasn’t done yet. He let out a guttural groan when he felt a slender tentacle invade his asshole. 

“GAAUUuungg!” yet another tentacle slipped into his mouth, deep throating him.

So here was the leader of the Horde aloft in the air by several tentacles. He was being ass and throat fucked relentlessly, and his dick and balls were being stroked at a ridiculous rate. He glanced down at Shadow Weaver who was currently sitting in a chair and reading something on a tablet.

“Hmm, Hordak, would you say that I’m more of a winter gal, or a summer girl?”

“Hunfgg!”

“Hmm, summer? Whatever you say! Okay, let’s see, I definitely like dogs more than cats. My favorite beverage is Catra’s tears mixed with a good vodka. Okay, my age? Hmm, I’ll put down 27.”

“Hurrghh!!”

Hordak was about to climax. He could feel it coming closer and closer. Just before he reached that threshold however, all of the tentacles disappeared, causing Hordak to fall to the floor. “I was close!”

“Yes, but as I said, you’ll be the one pleasuring me,” Shadow Weaver smirked.

She made her way over to Hordak, lifted the hem of dress, and slowly lowered herself onto Hordak’s dick. The Horde leader let out a groan as his shaft was enveloped by warm, slick flesh. Shadow Weaver took his entire length inside of her. She slowly raised herself up an inch before going back down. She did this a number of times much to Hordak’s annoyance.

“Are you going to fuck me, or are you going to continue playing childish games?”

Shadow Weaver slapped him in the face. “Naughty boys shouldn’t talk like that. Now apologize!”

“I’m sorry.”

“What was that?”

“I’m sorry, Mistress Shadow Weaver! I promise to be a good dark lord!”

Shadow Weaver sighed, “Alright.” 

She begin moving at a quicker pace, taking in his shaft to the hilt and then moving just to the head before slamming herself back down. “Ooh, you feel so good! Who’s my naughty little dark lord?”

“I am! I’m your naughty little dark lord!”

Shadow Weaver continued fucking the naughty little dark lord. She could sense that he was about to have his orgasm. “Now what did we agree upon?” she asked.

“Oooh! Mommy, please let me come inside of you mommy!” Hordak begged.

“Not yet, my naughty little vampire cyborg.”

Shadow Weaver was determined to climax before Hordak. Using a few shadowy tendrils, she begin to play with her clit. It wasn’t long before she was throwing herself back as her orgasm hit. Hordak could feel her walls clench around him, and he was trying hard not to come.

“Please mistress! Please let me come inside of you! Let this naughty little dark lord fill you with his naughty seed!” he begged.

Shadow Weaver nodded, giving him the go ahead. With a loud groan he came inside of her. Soon the both of them collapsed in a heap, and stayed that way for a couple of minutes. 

Or at least until they heard sniffling. Shadow Weaver looked to see Catra standing in the doorway, crying. “What-why-why are you hurting my daddy??!” she sobbed.

Shadow Weaver kicked herself mentally for not closing the damn door. Both her and Hordak got up off the ground. Hordak put on a spare dress and walked over to Catra. “Catra, sometimes when two people have ambivalent feelings about one another, they do weird things to make each other happy! Shadow Weaver wasn’t hurting me at all!”

“She wasn’t?” Catra sniffed.

“No, now run along!” he patted her on the head and sent her on her way.

12 YEARS LATER -

“Catra, what the fuck?” Adora exclaimed.

“Look, Lord Hordak once told me that when two people have ambivalent feelings for one another, they do weird things to make each other happy! Now come on, take this tub of ice cream, get on Swift Wind, and throw handfuls of ice cream at me while he flies around!”

“Catra, this is the stupidest fucking thing ever.”

“Pleeeease?” Catra pouted.

Adora rolled her eyes, “Fine! But in return you have to let me top you tonight.”

Catra thought about this for a moment. “Alright, deal!”


End file.
